Kanda
by Merak Anilom
Summary: Acerca de el malhumorado sarcástico de mierda. Aclaración: Rated T porque Kanda debería lavarse la boca con jabón/Último capítulo con advertencia propia. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas
1. Esperanza

**D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas**

Emoción: Esperanza.

* * *

Había muchas cosas que Kanda Yuu desconocía cuando volvió a abrir los ojos en aquel laboratorio.

Alma Karma no tuvo mucho tiempo para enseñarle todo el mundo que había que descubrir.

El recordar solo lo hizo amargo. La vida estaba jodida. No quería esa vida. Y su único deseo de regresar con ella nunca se cumpliría.

Sabía que la Orden Oscura no era un nombre que alguien estúpido había pensado que le quedaba. No le iban a dejar morir. Así que se mantuvo funcionando por todos esos años. Pero no viviendo.

Cuando la maldita china se pegó a él, no tenía más opción que resignarse y tratar de hacer todo menos pesado para la chica. Ella odiaba tanto ese lugar como él.

La llegada de Bookman junior lo enfurecía, no lo soportaba. ¿Por qué alguien estaría ahí en su sano juicio? ¿Solo para escribir la historia de la humanidad? Y una mierda. La humanidad puede darse por jodida al haber creado algo como la orden.

Cuando conoció a Allen Walker. Había. Sido. Una. Mierda.

Odiaba a ese idiota con todo lo que podía. Era un caso total perdido. Siempre queriendo vivir. "Sigue caminando" decía. Cuando él mismo se cortaba los pies por otros.

Con el tiempo, la relación que tenía con ellos no hizo que mejorará su punto de la vida, no fue su gran revelación, eran unas putas molestias que siempre mandaban todo a la mierda por él. Kanda no los necesitaba.

 _Hijos de puta._

La jodida situación en que metieron a Alma y a él era un puto chiste. Pero fue una de las cosas que hizo entender al nipón que había mucho más. Aún en sus últimos momentos, ese mocoso pesado todavía le enseñaba cosas.

Decidió pagarle al moyashi lo que le había dado. Aunque Allen no lo quisiera. Porque gracias a él había recuperado algo que había perdido en su vida anterior. Esperanza.

Obviamente, no iba a dejar de ser el sarcástico y malhumorado de mierda que era antes, todavía trataría de tolerar a Lenalee cuando se uniera con él a meditar, cumpliría su promesa de decapitar a Lavi cuando dijera su nombre sin su permiso y todavía odiaría a Allen por dejar que otros lo pisaran para pasar el fuego.

Porque ahora era un malhumorado sarcástico de mierda con esperanza.

* * *

 **N/A: _I know a little about this shit._**


	2. Amistad

Género: Friendship.

* * *

Joder.

Kanda masajeó su frente. Se sentía estresado, y cuando él estaba así, no había manera de que algo en su día saliera bien. Pero eso no era lo raro, le pasaba cada vez que pensaba que estaba vivo en ese puto universo.

Esta vez era peor. El maldito de Komui le había hecho ir a una misión con el jodido Moyashi y el mentiroso conejo. Puta. Vida.

El haberlos visto antes murmurar sus pendejadas con la china loca antes de salir solo aumentaba su dolor de cabeza. _Y él no podía tener dolores de cabeza._

* * *

Parece que lo único que hizo bien fue haberse desquitado con los akumas que se cruzaron con ellos y haber terminado la misión antes. Después todo se fue en picada.

 **Puta. Vida.**

Al regresar a la orden, lo primero que hizo fue pelear con el moyashi y casi decapitar al jodido conejo, para después ser torturado con la compañía de la china loca cuando intentó ir a meditar al bosque.

Cuando fue a la cafetería, esperando que su día de estrés ya se hubiera terminado, se encontró con una fiesta sorpresa. Para él.

Mierda.

Esas personas lo arrastraron, le "cantaron", casi lo obligaban a comer un pedazo de pastel, Kanda casi los mataba por hacer una estupidez como esa.

– ¿Por qué jodidos hicieron esto? Odio las multitudes – preguntó entre dientes, tratando de quitarse el confeti del cabello. Tardaría horas. _Ugh._

– Porque eso hacen los amigos – Kanda se quedó quieto por unos momentos. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, sintió la cara y las orejas calientes. Allen le había respondido sin mirarlo, mientras comía _otro_ pedazo de pastel.

Algo cálido se asentó un su pecho. Kanda lo ignoró.

– Yo no tengo- –

– Mentiroso – lo interrumpió el moyashi, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

– _Che._ –

Su día fue no fue tan malo.

* * *

 **N/A: Mi género favorito para escribir, hoy participé en una fiesta sorpresa que le hicimos a un amigo que pensaba que realmente estaba solo. Algunas frases realmente pasaron. _I feel cozy._**


	3. Tierra

Elemento: Tierra

* * *

Kanda no creía en nada. Demonios ni siquiera estaba en la Orden porque lo quisiera, ni la primera ni la segunda vez.

Su mirada estaba puesta en uno de los periódicos de una de las ciudades por la que tenían que viajar.

"¡Descubra su elemento y vea su suerte!"

– Que pendejada… –murmuró Kanda mientras miraba con desprecio a todas las mujeres que cuchicheaban entre ellas con el periódico abierto.

Por mierdas como esas el mundo se iba ir al carajo.

– Kanda-sama – Mungen ya estaba en el cuello de la gitana antes de siquiera verla, escuchar su nombre con el honorifico ya era sospechoso, que la mujer tuviera lista una daga en su abdomen en caso de que él atacara significaba que estaba jodido a escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

– Me alegro que lo entienda – Kanda la fulminó con la mirada – Verá, se me ha encomendado darle cierta información acerca de usted y el destructor del tiempo – La mirada del nipón se volvió indiferente, le importaba una mierda lo que le pasara al moyashi.

No prestó atención a los balbuceos de la mujer, joder, no tenía tiempo que perder escuchando a una loca hablarle sobre la puta combinación de agua y tierra, que terminarían junt…

– ¿Qué jodid- – cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la mujer, esta se había ido. Jodida ciudad y sus pendejadas que no lo dejaban irse en paz.

Las palabras de la estúpida mujer se quedaron en su cabeza.

"Al ser opuestos tierra y aire, se perseguirán el uno al otro en un interminable ciclo de dolor, pues nunca se alcanzarán totalmente hasta que el polvo aprenda a dejarse llevar por las corrientes y este a cargar con el peso de las rocas"

Y su puta madre iba a cargar al jodido moyashi.

* * *

 **Basado en los elemento de los horóscopos en honor al nuevo año chino.**

 **N/A: Descubrí que Kanda era aire y no tiene ni una puta característica del aire, mientras que Allen, al menos por su fecha de adopción sería tierra, y mi conclusión fue que tienen los signos intercambiados y que más prueba quieren de que será Yullen (?**


	4. Clasificación T

Rated: T

Advertencia: Insinuaciones sexuales leves entre dos hombre, no te sientes cómodo, no leas ni lances arena. Esa pica.

* * *

Puto calor.

Se separó de los labios del moyashi por un momento, quitándose la puta camisa y de paso, también la de él. Maldita ropa, realmente no hacía nada más que estorbar. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con fuerza.

Esto no le daba la razón a la gitana que había conocido hace años. El jodido moyashi todavía le causaban ganas de destrozarlo. Solo porque encontraron otra manera de pelear no quería decir nada.

Negación de mierda.

Las manos de Kanda recorrían el cuerpo del albino, rasguñando, marcando toda la piel a su antojo, demostrando su dominancia en esa pelea.

El moyashi, por supuesto, nunca se dejaba, le estaba tirando el cuero cabelludo con su puño y dolía un putazo, pero todo el mundo sabe que hay una delgada línea entre el placer y el dolor.

Kanda había cruzado esa línea desde que aceptó eso con Allen.

La cama empezó a crujir, su forcejeo la hacía sacudirse y Kanda juraba que si la puta cama se rompía, le valdría una mierda porque él mismo seguiría rompiendo al puto moyashi.

* * *

Las mañanas después de esos encuentros estaban jodidas desde el momento en que abría sus ojos.

El moyashi siempre lo usaba de puta almohada y Kanda, joder, no era un puto cojín. Y aun así, se quedaba quieto, escuchando, sintiendo y pensando.

Putas vidas retorcidas que le había tocado a él.

* * *

 **N/A: Es tan difícil escribir a Kanda a través de acciones, me es mucho más fácil descubrir el personaje que interactuar con él, obviamente, no puedo escribir algo de D. Gray-man si no tiene Yullen o insinuaciones de.**

 **¿Quién más esta emocionado con el regreso del anime? Porque yo sí.**

 **Deja un review con tu comentario/crítica y agrega a favoritos si te gusto, también pasa a mi perfil a ver mis otros fics c:**

 **¡Nos vemos en este fandom o en otro!**


End file.
